


This Little Thing

by 1337Kitty (Fluff_and_stuff)



Series: Learning to Fly [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_and_stuff/pseuds/1337Kitty
Summary: "I meant what I said back there- every word. I'm ready and whenever you are ready... I want to start something with you. It doesn't have to be today-" he released her hands, intending to pull away. Reaching out swiftly, Nora stopped his retreat. She gripped his hand, sliding her fingers over Mac's calloused palm and laced her fingers with his. "I'm ready," she blurted out, meeting his gaze and feeling her cheeks flush, "I have been for awhile."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



> For likegoodangels September picture prompt challenge

"Here's your beers, mate. Now get lost," the Mister Handy said, handing MacCready two Gwennett Pale ales before floating briskly back behind the bar.

  
"Thanks. Glad to see you too, Charlie." MacCready replied under his breath.

  
They sat on a dusty, tattered maroon sofa in the back of the bar, but the sound of Magnolia singing an upbeat jazz tune filled the air, and the haze of the smoke and dim lights felt surprisingly comforting after wandering in the wastes. Putting a hand to her mouth, she tried to hide the ensuing giggles. "Does he always treat you like that?"

  
Taking off his hat, he placed it on the arm of the sofa."He treats everyone one like that but... me especially. Said I drove away the customers back when I pretty much lived here looking for work."

  
Unscrewing the cap, Nora set the bottle cap on the nearby end table and took a sip from the mildly cold, fizzy beer."And did you?"

  
"If anything, I attracted customers. Who could resist my charm?"

  
"Not me, that's for sure," she laughed heartily, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

  
"Lucky me." Mac, laughing along with her, opened his beer and took a long swig.

  
He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this lighthearted, carefree, and happy. Leaning back against the armrest, he held his beer aloft between his legs with his arm resting on his knee. His wristwatch, which had started working once more thanks to Nora's tinkering, glinted off the red neon lights as it rested lazily in his lap. The last notes of Magnolia's song floated in the air, echoing throughout the bar. Without her singing, the place felt strangely empty, despite the noisy patrons.

  
"Um, Listen," MacCready fidgeted in his seat, nervously picking at the peeling velvet of the sofa, "That brush with the deathclaw... it was rough."

  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into that. Me and my damned curiosity. Thanks again... for saving me."

  
"Don't worry about it, angel, that's what I'm here for," he said. His eyes glanced away, flashing a sheepish grin as he forked his fingers through his hair.

  
Nora paused to take a drink, refusing to bring her gaze from the blotchy stain at her feet.

"Do you regret it?" Her voice sounded distant, with a hint of sadness around the edges.

  
"Not at all," he said without hesitation, gently grasping her that had been sitting on her knee, "I meant what I said back there- every word. I'm ready and whenever you are ready... I want to start something with you. It doesn't have to be today-" Mac released her hands, intending to pull away. Reaching out swiftly, Nora stopped his retreat. She gripped his hand, sliding her fingers over Mac's calloused palm and laced her fingers with his.

  
"I'm ready," she blurted out, meeting his gaze and feeling her cheeks flush, "I have been for awhile."

  
His eyes flitted to the floor, then back to Nora, and to their hands intertwined. MacCready hadn't expected an answer so soon, or at all for that matter. Sure, she had said that she wanted what they had to be more than friendship, although he had a hard time believing it. But here she was, holding his hand, telling him that she wanted him back.

  
"Wow... I-I don't know what to say." He set his nearly empty bottle on the table with a clink, his wide blue eyes gazing into her hazel green ones, and chuckled under his breath. She was the only one that could make 'Motor Mouth MacCready' at a loss for words.

  
"You don't have to say anything." She smiled knowingly, taking a long drink from her bottle and releasing his hand. Magnolia started a new song, singing slow and sweet. Nora arose from her seat, putting her drink on the end table, and held out a hand. "Dance with me?"

  
"For your safety and the safety of others, it's probably best if I didn't..."

  
Nora laughed heartily, rolling her eyes. "I'm not asking you to do the tango. C'mon."

  
Huffing a laugh, he shook his head, sliding his hand into hers. "Alright, but you've been warned."

  
The vault dweller tugged Mac to his feet, taking a few steps back from the tattered sofa. Unsure of what to do with himself, his hands hovered awkwardly in the air around her hips.

  
Nora giggled, "This isn't a high school dance. You can touch me, ya know."

She placed his hands on her waist. Her own traveled up his elbows, ghosting across his biceps, to his shoulders. They start swaying, not entirely in time with the music, but they are dancing regardless. MacCready stares into her mirth-filled eyes and sighs, giving in to fighting the goofy grin spreading across his face. Lifting an arm up, he spins her. Nora stumbled through the motion, tripping over her own feet, laughing the whole time. When she faces him again, he's laughing with her louder than the music. Nora continues to gaze at his face, enjoying his happiness, eyes moving between his gleaming ocean-blue eyes and lopsided smirk.

  
What he felt toward her was gratitude. It was admiration. It was love, and it coursed through him as strongly as his own blood. The feeling swelled, causing him to feel like his heart would burst from keeping it in. Mac pulled her in closer, his hands shifting to her back, and in turn Nora draped her hands around his neck. He ducked his head lower, inching closer and closer to her lips, and she closes the gap. It was barely felt, an ever-so-slight brush against the lips. If it wasn't for MacCready's unsteady warm puffs of breath or the tickle of his goatee, she wouldn't have been sure it happened.

  
He jerked his head back quickly, as if he'd been shocked by electricity. "Oh fuuu- oh shii- I didn't mean... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I didn't ask or anything," he stammered, avoiding her eyes.

  
"Don't worry, there's no reason to be sorry," she cooed, cupping his flushed cheeks so she could meet his worried gaze. "I told you. I'm ready for a relationship. I want this. I'm yours, _Robert_."

  
Nora kissed him again, a slow open-mouthed kiss. It was tender, warm, wonderful, and the way she had said his name left him light-headed. It was the kiss of someone who knew everything about him, good and bad, and accepted him. She moved her mouth against his, and he bit back a moan. MacCready, breaking the kiss, gasped for air as he tried to remember how to breathe.

  
"Don't forget you need oxygen to live," Nora said with a laugh, returning her hands to his neck. She begins to sway, placing her head on his shoulder.

  
"You've made me the happiest I've ever been. I hope this little thing we have going lasts forever... I don't want to go back to the way things were."

  
"Who says you have to?" The song fades away, but they stay locked into their embrace an extra second or two before returning to their seat.

* * *

 

"Ay, get up! This isn't a hotel. If you're going to crash here, I'll charge you," Charlie shouted as loud as his robotic voice would allow, poking MacCready with his pincer arm.

  
"Ugh... Sorry Whitechapel Charlie," Mac groaned, "We'll be leaving now..." He tried to sit up, but a dead weight had him pinned. She was curled up in his arms, holding him close with her head on his chest.

  
"Nora?"

  
She didn't budge. Instead, she snuggled closer, tightening her grip, burying her face in his shirt. He chuckled, rolling his eyes, moving little by little to sit up. _'She always was a sound sleeper_ ' MacCready thought, cradling her in his arms as he stood.

  
He shuffled back to the hotel, carrying her all the way. Opening doors proved to be a bit of a challenge, but he managed to fumble it open with one hand, and shut it with his foot. He lay her down on the mattress, tugging the blankets over her, and then curling up beside her. Draping an arm over her middle, Mac held her tight. _'What karma did I cash to deserve someone as good as you?_ ' his mind wondered as he fell quickly into the first pleasant sleep he's had in years.


End file.
